Okami Regashi
by TigeressLilly
Summary: Nippon is at peace and Ammy's returned. But the shadow of an old foe won't let her grudge go. Chibiterasu becomes separated his mother and father(Oki) as well as his sisters(OC's). Now, with only their partners, the three siblings must scour Nippon for each other and revive the land they call home.


Prologue – Return from the Celestial Plane

The white wolf Amaterasu sat with eyes closed. She thought of the boy Waka had... created. His life had ended unjustly. Making her son do it was just as terrible. Even she herself hadn't had to do something like that. Not even two months later, Chibiterasu still mourned him. She wanted to do something, but didn't know what. A cold wind blew around her, surrounding her with a feeling of dread. "Ammy? I know that look. You feel some new evil, don't you?" Issun, Amaterasu's Poncle friend, chided into her thoughts. Ammy nodded. Issun started jumping, angry. "Then why are we sitting here?! You get to the ship and I'll go and get Chibi-" "_Issun. The evil I sense is far off_." Ammy barked, golden eyes gleaming.

"Besides, it is not your fight, little bug, nor your's ma cherie." Waka, member of the now gone Moon Tribe, interjected. Issun's green glow turned red. "What are you talking about, you half-baked prophet? Why don't you go get your hat or spout a prophecy somewhere else!" Issun fumed. The blonde let out a chuckle. "Qui, mon amie. I do feel this most appropriate:

_**The sun, the moon ,the stars,the warrior, the fallen, the shadow.**_

_**The shade of a forgotten foe,Child Sun shall know.**_

_**The curse of dark, Child Moon shall free.**_

_**The freedom of spirit, Child Star's to keep.**_

_**Three united as one overcome darkness risen."**_

Ammy let out a yawn. One eye closed, she growled "_You done yet, prophet_?" Ammy sat up, stretched, and padded around the lake. "_Issun? Can you get the ship going? I'll get Chibterasu. It's time he meet's his father._" Ammy said with a wolfish grin.

Issun hopped right after her. "Wait a second. Who's Chibi's dad? It's not you-know-who is it?" Ammy looked appalled. "_Sweet Nippon, no! No, his father's the warrior we met on our adventure. The Oina who fought with us._"

…...

Oki sat with his face toward the sky. The stars didn't look the same to him. He knew somewhere up there, was Issun, and his dear Amaterasu. Oki shut his eyes. The last time he'd seen her... was when her pup was born. A cold breeze of Wep' Keer flew in as Lika, an Oina like himself, stepped in. Her mask, which she usually kept on, was off and showed her eyes that shone with joy. "Oki. She's back. And a pup's with her!"

Oki jumped up, his sword Kutone clanging on his back. Despite Wep' Keer's bitter cold, Oki felt warm. Amaterasu's white coat camouflaged with snow, her crimson markings shone like fire. She was watching a pup with the same markings dive around in the snow, yipping. Ammy's golden eyes caught sight of Oki and her face lit up. The she-wolf charged forward, flowers springing up behind her. Ammy tackled into him, knocking his mask off. For once, he was laughing and smiling as Ammy nuzzled him with her head.

Oki looked at her, the familiar wolf who had risked her life during their battle with demons. He stood up and flipped back. When Oki landed, his form was now that of a wolf. He returned Ammy's nuzzle and licked her cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again, Ammy." Oki muttered. Ammy gave him a look. "You'd think I'd leave without even seeing the friends I made here, Oki?" Oki looked down. "Of course not Ammy. You left on that ark without a word. Why would I think that?" he said with a smile. "So is that him?" Oki asked, pointing with his muzzle. Ammy's eyes softened as she looked at the pup. "Yes." she said simply. "Chibiterasu!" Ammy called.

The pup poked out from a snowdrift. He stood up, shook his fur, and bounded over. His tail, tipped black like Ammy's, wagged and sent a flurry of snowflakes flying. "Chibi, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Oki." Ammy said to the pup. Chibi looked up at Oki with wide, golden eyes. "Mama said I'd meet my Papa today. Are you him?" Chibi asked, cocking his head. "He is, Chibi. I think, now that this business with Akuro and Orochi is done and over, its time we settle down." Ammy looked back at Oki. "But where?" Looking at Chibi and Ammy's short coats, Oki knew Wep'Keer wouldn't be the best place for the pup. "How about that place you told me about? Shinshu field?"

"Wait. You're really thinking about leaving, Oki?" Lika said quietly. Oki trotted over to his Oina friend. Lika, who was very small, stood at Oki's height as a wolf, He rubbed her cheek. "I'll miss you, Lika. But..." He cast a glance at Ammy and his son. "...I want to be with Ammy and Chibi." Lika smiled warmly, and said, " I'll miss you, too, Oki. I'll tell everybody in the village if they wonder where you are." She took Oki's mask and settled it on his head. Oki turned and walked back to the she-wolf, and saw Issun with them. His green glow shined on Ammy's head.

"So you and furball tied it up, huh? 'Bout time, Oki." Issun teased. Then Chibi pawed the Poncle off his mother's head and put both paws on him. Chibi stood and laughed as Issun said, muffled "Whadda ya doing, Chibi!" Oki let let out a laugh. He picked the pup up by his scruff and put him on his back, like Chibi had for his partners. Chibi's laughter persisted, and Oki heard a rough 'Thank you' from Issun. The two wolves padded side by side, Issun bouncing around them and Chibi on Oki's back, and went through the tunnel that led to Shinshu field.

…...

_**Eight months later... (time skip!)**_

Chibi growled at the demons in the entrance to the home of his family. Two wolf pups, one blue and silver with gray markings like her mother and the other a tawny red color with white markings, lied behind him, not even a moon old. Chibi was determined to protect his sisters. His reflector, Sunlit Mirror, curled over his back with flames. _Its just two imps. I can handle this. _Chibi thought.

He lashed forward, the reflector spinning around him. Chibi gnashed with his teeth and claws if a demon got too close the pups. He wanted to Power Slash them and get it over with but Chibi feared he would bring the roof down with it. So Chibi kept to his reflector. As the last imp burst into flowers and petals, Chibi heard soft whimpering behind him.

He turned and saw a shadow over the blue and silver pup. Her breathing quickened, searing darkness milling around her. The shadow looked up and behind Chibi, then retreated into darkness before a Holy Arrow pierced the wall. Amaterasu glared at the spot it had been. She walked in and sniffed the she-pup. Ammy turned to the side and made a circular motion with her tail. A bloom circle appeared around the pup. A petal landed on her nose and the pup sneezed. She blinked her eyes open, a fiery amber color, and the dark shadow faded from them. She wiggled closer to her sister.

Ammy breathed a sigh of relief and curled around the she-pups. "My little Sana and Akate... You did very well Chibi. I'm glad you were here." She tightened around the pups. Oki motioned with his head for Chibi to come outside. "Dad, that wasn't a normal demon, was it?" Chibi asked once they were outside. Oki shook his head, fur ruffed up.

"I doubt it. Have you ever seen a demon that can melt into the shadows? I haven't. We're lucky we got back then. Whatever it was doing to Sana, I have a feeling it would have been worse." Oki rubbed Chibi's head. "At least we're all safe. Pretty soon, Sana and Akate will have you running around." his father teased. Chibi shouldered Oki back. "It'll be more lively here with them." "You got that right, little pup." Oki replied. The two wolves turned back into the den, the leaf entrance rustling.


End file.
